futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Hirotakaism
The Official Ideology in Japan History It was a thought by a man named Yoshikuni Hirotaka, who was the leader of Japan in its political quarrels inside Second Empire Of Chinaball. He took control of Japan for his family guaranteed by China and began to develop plans to control China too but after the civil war there he abandoned it. Yoshikuni Hirotaka was known as a hero of Japanese war against STORM, he also allowed Western influences of democracy. He was the de facto leader of Japan while the emperor and the Japanese imperial house were kept as the fathers of the nation. His democratic model was however dominated by his party faction and allies, being a dominant ideology rule. He thinks that not the leader himself shall determine how the country would become, but the people following his idea. Hirotaka also values education very highly, so he made Japan one of the most educated countries in the world. His views were very populists but always with a right wing focuses, at the beginning he was protectionist economically but later opened to the world and started a neoliberal political process. In his social and economical views he was sometimes classified as a fascist for supporting corporatism and authoritarian right wing populistic propaganda. Yoshikuni was however very hated in China and Korea, mostly because of his fascist views but also by his imperialist rhetoric and admiration for Japanese Empire conquests, he said Korea and Taiwan were great under Japanese rule and that the people missed the colonizers. Also Yoshikuni commanded Japan in an invasion of Korea and Russia that failed. He was also a devout shintoist and advocated for the restore of state shinto in Japan, so the state started working with the shinto shrines, he tolerated other religions though. After Yoshikuni's death, his decendants follow his ideology and his policies and the Hirotaka family is about to make Japan a superpower. Yasuko Nishizawa Thought Yasuko Nishizawa was the Successor of Yoshikuni Hirotaka as well as Yoshikuni's Wife. Her thoughts are much more different than her husbands, she cancelled all military invasions in Korea and Russia and usually had meetings with Russia, Korea and China to improve their relations. She disliked Imperialism and Fascism, and was very unhappy of the anti-Japanese sentiments in China and Korea, her thoughts of Hirotakaism are: * No tolerance to Fascists and ultranationalists in Japan and in orfder to do that she will pass a lot of laws against ultranationalists, regarding fascists as the worst enemy of Japan. * Develop good ties with both the East and the West, as she made lots of visits to Seoul and Beijing to develop good ties with former enemies as she stated "Why should Asia be divided into democratics and heavenlists/socialists? Why can't we form a global government?” * She personally like Heavenlism very much, and insisted that Heavenlism should be mixed with Democracy. * She believes that no religion shall take control of a state, as she said "Religion and Politics must not be together in one state." *After Shui had formed, Nishizawa was long passed away, and her dreams had come true, to establish friendly relationship between China and Japan, as well as Korea and Russia. But Korea and Russia have not made good relations with Japan. Traits * Japanese Nationalism * Democratic reforms * National Conservatism * Economic Protectionism (first) * Corporatism * Neoliberalism (after initial reforms) * Economic Liberalism * Fascism and Imperialism (during certain times) Category:Ideologyball Category:Japanball Category:Japanese-speaking Category:Pro-Japanese Category:Pro-West Category:Pro-American Category:Pro-Malay Category:Fascist Category:Pro-Fascist